There is a technique of multiplexing storage apparatuses to improve the usability of a storage apparatus that stores data (see PTL 1). According to PTL 1, an information system including a first storage apparatus storing original data and a second storage apparatus storing duplicated data (duplication of the original data) is configured so that when a host computer fails to access the first storage apparatus, the host computer accesses the second storage apparatus to maintain continuous access.